Lost in Time
by nightslashcheetor
Summary: Odd hollows have been appearing recently, and now five teens have also appeared. What's going on? Are these teens even from this time or dimension? Is there something more sinister going on? shinigami babysitting involved. Fem Ichigo is noted. Parings are a secret till pole comes up for you voters.


I don't own Bleach or Ultimate Spider-man, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Ultimate Spider-man belongs to Stan Lee, Steve Ditko and Marvel. I only own this story.

* * *

**Ultimate Spiderman/Bleach – Lost in Time**

Odd hollows have been appearing recently, and now five teens have also appeared. What's going on? Are these teens even from this time or dimension? Is there something more sinister going on? Fem Ichigo is noted.

**Chapter 1**

"So this is the transfer school you were telling us about. Katakura High, right" the only female spoke.

"Yep, and our uniforms arrive tomorrow. I've already spoke to the headmaster, so it won't be a problem" the boy spoke to her with a slight cheerful voice spoke.

"Another school, how boring" a male voice said keeping his hands in his pockets, looking at the school with a depressed luck on his face.

"Yeah, your right. It is a boring school, isnt it" the other boy retorted back.

"Wait, it this some reverse psychology?"

"I feel, calm yet other emotions are in constant flux" the calmest pf the boys spoke.

"Its a school dude, all schools are like that" the tallest spoke, as they all made their way to reception.

* * *

It had been quite today, too quite infact. Ichigo thought to herself. There, hadn't been any hollow attacks for the past few days, a rairty in itself, so she actually managed to get most of her work done. Even the over due assignments, she got extensions on those.

The classroom, as usual was loud and talkative. Only she and Uryu were sitting in their seats unbothered by it.

"ICHIGO!" she recognised that voice anywhere. Instictively, she reacted as she normally did. Punched out her left fist and punched the idiot, hard in the stomach. Letting him fall to the floor like a puddle, screwled up in a ball holding his sore stomach.

"Hey, Ichigo. Have you heard the news" Mizuro said getting her attention, as walked over the inpained Keigo, ignoring him entirely. "We got some new transfer students."

"Oh, that's new. Its a bit late for them isn't it, half way through the day" Ichigo said slightly confused but not really bothered about it. "And besides getting new students isn't as unique as you think. Plus its a Friday, what's up with that."

"Say that to the rest of the class, they've been talking about it all day, plus from what I've heard their American's" Uryu said pushing up his glasses while giving her a look that says I-know-more-than-you.

"Foreigners, eh. So the rumors were true" Ichigo continued giving him a more scrawled look which he ignored.

"Yeh, isn't it great. We get to learn about their culture and they learn ours." Orihime said joining their conversation, with Tatsuki and Chad with her.

"Hm" Chad greeted/agreed.

"Do you think their like us or more cowboysish." Orihime continued, pausing, then suddenly she did what she always did, went into her own world. Talking none stop about cowboys and pretending to be one with a gun.

Tatsuki seeing this slowly pulled her away. "Come on cow girl, lets get to our seets before the class block our way. Stupid idiots."

"What the hell was that about about?" Ichigo asked looking even more confused.

Chad just shrugged.

"Seems to me that she watched some westerns over the past week. Just yesturday she asked me to make an outfit for her based on one. It's almost finished" Uryu said suddenly standing up and showing them a cowboy outfit.

The outfit reminded both Ichigo and Chad of the cow girl "Jesse" from Toystory 2 & 3, except the shirt was pink and fluffy with lace and other addons he had used.

"Well it could have been a lot worse" Ichigo said talking to Chad when she realised that Uryu was talking and getting carried away with all the things he could add and finish.

"Mm" Chad agreed as he usually did, with a sweat drop.

"Alright, everyone get to your seats." Ms, Oichi, their teacher. Even though its been two years she was still their home room teacher. "Now settle down! As you've all heard we have some new transfer students, their exchanges from America."

The crowd suddenly broke out in whispers, which she ignored as she opened the doors. "You may enter now."

And enter they did...

* * *

What do you guys think?


End file.
